


Animals

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	Animals

猫猫车  
预警：  
1、闭着眼睛激情短打的破车  
2、重口人外攻【x  
3、在野外千万不要下车，会死。  
======================================  
文泰一和那只黑豹结识在某一次反偷猎任务中。  
马来西亚的丛林里时常存在着盗猎行为，大学毕业后，原本想要做一名兽医的文泰一上了舍友李泰容的贼船，陪他一起加入了国际动物救援组织。  
反盗猎实际上是一种非常危险的活动，对方拿着的武器能杀死猎物，也可以杀死人类。Johnny就是在那次行动时被救助的黑豹，他的身上扎着三支麻醉，还在顽强的逃窜，最终被文泰一救下，然后给他起了Johnny这个代号。  
按理说救助人员是绝对不可以跟保护动物发生直接接触的，多数时候，一些智商比较高的动物也会认识文泰一。他曾经把两只迷路的小豹子通过间接驱赶的方式送回到他们的母亲身边，那只母豹以前是他的观察对象之一，显然也认识他的车，找到小豹子之后还远远地望了他一眼，然后消失在丛林之中。  
但是Johnny和普通的豹子还不一样。  
偶尔文泰一驱车来到Johnny的地盘里，这家伙就迈着悠闲的步伐出来迎接他，主要表现为围着他的车散步。不过就算这家伙表现的再怎么温驯亲密，文泰一也是没胆打开车门的。  
所以Johnny跟着他回到了“家中”。  
与其说是家，不如说是他们在路边建设的临时救助站，反盗猎的活动不可能像上班一样早出晚归，又总是需要地方补给，救助的动物也需要场地进行一些小型手术。那天他回到家里，洗漱完毕正打算上床的时候，窗外传来了一声做作的猫叫。  
野猫？  
文泰一趴在窗户上往外看了一眼，结果是Johnny，这家伙摆出一个矜持的像猫一样的姿势，蹲在窗外，看见文泰一的脸，又喵了一声。  
……  
干嘛鸭！！！  
大猫委屈巴巴的趴在他的窗台边，喵喵的叫个不停，文泰一后来想，自己八成是被蛊惑了，命不要了吗，竟然给黑豹开窗户。  
窗户一推开，Johnny就像一只猫一样，轻巧的越过那个并不低的窗台，然后像一只一百多斤的豹子一样，咚的一声沉甸甸的落在地板上。  
“喵~”  
“……别学了。”  
Johnny好像能听懂人话一样，撒娇似的把下巴放在文泰一的大腿上，文泰一试探性的摸了一把黑豹油光水滑的毛皮，摸得Johnny的喉咙里发出了低沉的呼噜声，然后这家伙的耳朵一下子立了起来，宝石一样的黄色眼睛也睁的圆溜溜的看着文泰一，“喵~”  
“都叫你别学啦……”  
真把自己当猫了。

那之后Johnny又来救助站找文泰一玩过两次，给他送来了一些死麻雀之类的奇怪小礼物。考虑到救助站临近公路太危险，文泰一叮嘱Johnny，不要再过来了，下次去丛林里找他玩。  
文泰一一边劝诫自己，野外很危险，随便下车又和野生动物接触真的不可取，一边又想，黑豹是独居动物，和他玩一小会应该也不影响什么。  
好吧，他承认，一而再再而三的犯戒，主要是因为，谁能抵抗可以骑一只真正黑豹的诱惑？  
Johnny在文泰一脚边优雅的卧下来，然后用尾巴轻轻地拂过他的小腿，再扫了扫自己的后背。起初文泰一没有意识到这是什么意思，一直到Johnny把他拱的没站稳跌坐在黑豹的背上，然后这家伙就驮着他散步似的在自己的领地上转了一圈。  
等到文泰一习惯了以后，也尝试过快速的奔跑，甚至把他驮上过一棵树，然后像储存猎物那样把他放在树梢上，害的文泰一顺毛捋了半天，才把他送了下去。

虽然对于Johnny聪明的有些过分有一点疑惑，但是文泰一一直以来就很招野生动物的喜欢，倒也没有怀疑很多，过年的时候回家了一次，还是李泰容先发现他有点不对劲的。  
“泰一哥最近怎么了？好像变瘦了。”  
确实，文泰一最近也发现自己食欲有些下降，他归结于一下子从热带回到了寒冷的首尔，大概是有些水土不服。但人却变得有些好动，以前他就很喜欢肢体接触，包括和动物们的，最近更是有点变本加厉了，连另一个肢体接触大户李东赫都有点受不了。  
回到救助站的第一天，Johnny就来找他了，十几天未见，黑豹焦急的拍打着窗户，文泰一怕被人发现，赶紧把他放了进来。  
大概是太久没有见面，Johnny一下子把文泰一扑倒在地，带着倒刺的舌头舔的文泰一直往后缩，见文泰一躲闪，委屈的黑豹还发出小声的吼叫表示不满，文泰一赶紧把它的嘴捂上，Johnny带着一点大概是威胁的意思，用锋利的牙齿轻轻地磨了磨文泰一的手臂。  
“好了，好了，别闹了，我只是回家一下而已。”  
“我明天去找你玩，好吗？乖，听话。”  
得到保证的Johnny三步一回头的走了，走了一段距离还回头冲着文泰一的方向长啸了一声。

其实第二天本来不用去野外，但和Johnny相关的事情逐渐变得失控起来。过年的时候家人都想劝他留在首尔，但是被他拒绝了，备选方案是安排他去和一个同在国际动物救助站的女孩相亲，文泰一也拒绝了。刚才Johnny和他打闹的时候，最近一直都性质不高的文泰一心情意外的高涨，好像过去的十几天一直在等待着这一刻，甚至让他有在地板上打滚的冲动。  
第二天文泰一驱车来到Johnny曾经带着他爬过的树下，Johnny正在那等着他，文泰一张开双臂，黑豹轻巧的跳进他的臂弯里。  
Johnny的体型相比起普通的黑豹偏大一些，但那无损他作为猫科动物的优雅和美貌，黑豹把文泰一扑倒在柔软的草地上，文泰一随手捏了捏Johnny的爪子，稍微捏一下锋利得指甲就从柔软的肉垫里亮了出来，那指甲锋利异常，但Johnny的爪子从未伤到过他。  
也许是文泰一太过懈怠了，当Johnny把他翻过去，用舌头舔舐他的后颈的时候，文泰一仍然觉得是Johnny再和他玩闹，猫科动物有倒刺的舌头本应该舔的他很痛，但此刻他奇异的没有感受到特别的痛楚，甚至连Johnny用爪子把他按在地上的力道也显得不太奇怪。  
一直到身后的黑豹用显然区别于野生动物的动作扒下了他的裤子，文泰一才惊恐的发现他刚才好像被下了迷药一样沉迷在黑豹的求偶行为中，甚至从喉咙里发出了轻柔的低吼。但Johnny从未对他亮出过指甲的爪子现在不轻不重的按压着他的脖颈，有什么炙热的东西从后发抵了上来，文泰一意识到那大概是猫科动物的生殖器。  
可能真的会死的恐惧让文泰一剧烈的挣扎了起来，但他很快就意识到，在刚才的过程里，他的身体变得热的不像话，甚至前面也已经勃起了。  
顶级猎食者尖锐的牙齿轻轻的摩挲着他的后颈，然后凶器一般的阴茎抵了上来，几乎是进入的一瞬间文泰一就哀鸣出声，但那只是开始，黑豹突出的勃起是和体型相符的粗和长，一次并没有顺利的全部进入，抵抗失败，文泰一想要尽力放松防止受伤，但撕裂般的疼痛使得他完全无法用上任何力气。  
大概十几次的抽送，Johnny终于完全进入了文泰一的体内，被炽热的阴茎填满，文泰一发出了几乎是溺水一般的喘息，黑豹安抚的舔舐了他的后颈，然后用前爪按着他的肩膀，用像与母豹交尾一样的动作进行起快速的活塞运动。过长的阴茎好像顶到了直肠的尽头，文泰一甚至有一种担心就这样被干的穿肠破肚的恐惧。  
男性的前列腺距离入口很近，仅仅是碰到就可以获得快感，极粗的阴茎粗暴的压迫着从未被开发过的后穴，黑豹的阴茎毫不迟疑的碾压过前列腺，痛楚夹杂着甜美的快感像风暴一样袭击了文泰一。穴口像被撕裂一样疼痛，可是肠壁却恋恋不舍的挽留着牲畜的生殖器，快感和痛楚在文泰一的脑海里爆炸开来，勉强睁开的眼睛被泪水模糊，可身后黑豹的动作一刻停留的时间也没有，让文泰一在绝顶的快感中发出意义不明的呻吟和一阵阵痉挛。  
就在文泰一射出来的时候，Johnny突然更用力的按住了他的肩膀，然后最让文泰一害怕的那件事发生了，猫科动物阴茎上的刺张开来凶狠地勾住他的内壁，尖锐的疼痛甚至让文泰一眼前发黑，他再也顾不上脖子后面锋利的牙齿，哭着想要从黑豹的身下爬走，却动弹不得。  
好在Johnny并没有在倒刺出来的时候还活动，否则他大概真的要立刻上救护车了，大量的精液冲进文泰一的体内，然后更加超现实的事情发生了。  
一直以来都是黑豹的Johnny在射精结束之后，变成了一个赤裸的年轻人，但此刻没有什么能让文泰一在意了。他没有任何余地去思考为什么黑豹消失了，又有一个男人出现在旁边，只是在对方伸出手想要碰他的时候下意识的缩成一团。  
Johnny用地上的衣服把文泰一包裹好，然后抱着他走进了丛林深处。  
-END-


End file.
